Laura Carrot
'Laura Carrot '''is a supporting character in VeggieTales. She is the best friend of Junior and friends of Annie and Percy. She first appears in ''"Are You My Neighbor?" ''with her father and her brother, Lenny. She then appears in ''"Rack, Shack, and Benny" ''with a much bigger role. She has only appeared with her whole family in ''"The Toy That Saved Christmas" ''with her parents and brothers. Appearance Laura is a small orange carrot with blonde hair with pigtails. At the beginning of the VeggieTales series, Laura has a bright red nose with pink eyes and freckles. Later in the series, she has less hair bands in her pigtails and no freckles. Acting *Lottian in ''"The Story of Fibber of Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" (cameo) *Delivery Girl in'' '' "Rack Shack & Benny" *Herself in'' "The Toy That Saved Christmas"'' *Herself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib From Outer Space!" '' *Herself in ''"Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *Herself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" '' *Herself in ''"The Star of Christmas" *Herself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" (cameo) '' *Mary in ''"An Easter Carol '' *Miriam in ''"Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" '' *Herself in ''"Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" '' *Pilgrim in ''"Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" (cameo) '' *Orphan and Herself in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" (cameo) '' *Herself in ''"God Made You Special" (cameo) *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" (cameo) '' *Herself in ''"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" '' *Liliana in ''"Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woondn't" (Cameo) '' *Herself in ''"'Twas the Night Before Easter" *Princess Poppyseed and Vanna Banana in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" '' *Herself in ''"The Little Drummer Boy" '' *Herself in ''"If I Sang A Silly Song" '' *Herself in ''"Lenny & the Lost Birthday on "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Becky and Vanna Banana and Boarding School Girl "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Goldilocks in "The Little House that Stood on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" Voice Actors *Kristin Blegen ("Rack, Shack & Benny" - "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie", "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") *Jackie Ritz ("An Easter Carol" - '"Duke and the Great Pie War") *Megan Murphy ("Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" only) *Keri Pisapia ("'Twas the Night Before Easter" onwards) Gallery Laura1.jpg|The Original Laura Laura2.jpg|The latest version of Laura. Laura.png2.png|Laura (center) as Lottian in Are you My Neighbor? LauraBenny.jpg|Laura as Delivery Girl in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Laura.png|Laura as Delivery girl in the Delivery truck in Rack, Shack and Benny. LauraToy.jpg|Laura in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" Laura5.png|Laura With Lenny in "Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space" imgres.jpg|Herself in Larry boy and the Rumber Weed 259896_191055044276569_2644766_n.jpg|Laura in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Laura Babysitter.png|Laura as Miriam in "Babysitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" Winterlaura.png|Laura in her winter sweater. Looks Warm! Laura90.png|Laura in "Bob's Vacation" in "God Made You Special" Laura 3.png|Laura in "God Made You Special" Princess1.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess3.jpg|Laura as Princess Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna1.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna2.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" VannaGutiar.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Vanna3.jpg|Laura as Vanna Banana in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Princess Poppyseed concept.jpg Vanna Banana concept.jpg Lenny .png|Laura in "God Loves You Very Much" Laura in Lenny and the lost birthday .png|Laura in "Lenny and The Lost Birthday" in Robingood and his not so merry men Larua Penniless.jpg|Laura as Becky in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" vanna.png|Laura as Vanna Bannana or herself in "Best friends Forever Goldilocks.jpg|Laura as Goldilocks in "The Good Egg of Gooseville"'' Blog Laura.png|Laura in Veggietales.com Untitled.png1.png|Laura and her brothers Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Carrots Category:Main Characters